


Just Passing Through

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Broken TARDIS, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Crack Treated Seriously, Elemental Magic, Goddesses, IN SPACE!, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortals, Magic, Merlin Saves the Day (Merlin), Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, New Planets, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Planets, Rituals, Running Away, Sentient TARDIS, Spaceships, The Doctor on His Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: A blue box flicked in and out of existence, smoke gushing out of the top as if on fire. The door slid open as a tall lanky man with a bow tie stepped out coughing. "You would think that after so many years you wouldn't burst into flame from traveling just a little far, darling." He patted the box lovingly as a round metal object flew out embedding itself in a tree.Part 6 of the Immortal in Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. So British

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen. As for Doctor Who there is just no way I can write that level of awesome time travel space hijinks.

A blue box flicked in and out of existence, smoke gushing out of the top as if on fire. The door slid open as a tall lanky man with a bow tie stepped out coughing. "You would think that after so many years you wouldn't burst into flame from traveling just a little far, darling." He patted the box lovingly as a round metal object flew out embedding itself in a tree.

The man flinched. "Well I'll leave you too it." He said flipping around to observe the area. Trees that looked remarkably similar to Earth decorated the surroundings. "Tree's from Earth even though this is not Earth? Fascinating. It's a mystery." He said while knocking on one of the trees. "They feel real, so its not synthetic. However Earth died... 200 or so years ago so why are these here?" 

Pulling out a small metal devise, a blue light flicked on top as if scanning the tree. “Fascinating, so they are real. But who would plant so many trees from earth? And why?” He wondered while straightening out his clothes.

“You there, what're you doin' to my trees?” Came a very thick British voice from the side making him jump. He turned to the voice only to be greeted by a very pale, blue eyed twenty year old that looked very displeased. “I'll have you know that this is privet property. Though I'm sure the laws for such things have changed by now.”

He stood there stunned there wasn't a human left that still had a British accent. Let alone that thick of one. Why in the world did he? Also why is he on this planet? “Who are you?” He asked fascinated by this strange and improbable occurrence. Not impossible never impossible. Nothing is impossible.

The young adult scoffed in annoyance. “Isn't it proper to give your name before asking about others? Young people these days have no manners. I swear, what is the universe coming to? People just show up on you door step and destroy your garden while demanding your name.” He shook his head as if exasperated with the entire situation. “And would you please do something about that blue box. Its smoking up the area.”

He just stood there at a loss for words. This young man talked as if he has been around for a long time, but he couldn't be more then twenty... twenty three if he looks young for his age. “Ahem, yes well my name is The Doctor. I am sorry for damaging your garden. May I know your name?” 

“The Doctor?” He asked while raising an eyebrow skeptically. “Alright Doctor, do you go by another name or is it just The Doctor?” The Doctor smiled at the young man. Of course he would ask they always do no matter how strange the situation. 

“No, I'm sorry but just The Doctor. I am not known by any other name. And the blue box is called the TARDIS.” The Doctor said with pride only to jump when another metal object flew out of the TARDIS impaling itself into another tree. The young man scowled at the TARDIS as if it had just committed an unspeakable act. The Doctor blushed slightly. “Yes well she is feeling a bit under the weather right now.”

A soft sigh escaped the young man as he watched The Doctor. “My name is Merlin.” He looked at the TARDIS wirily. “Its not going to blow up, is it?” He asked with a hint of annoyance. 

“... No, I don't believe so.” The Doctor responded while watching the TARDIS with a fond smile. “She is just throwing a little bit of a fit from the travel I put her through.” 

“Is that so? Well why don't we have a bit of tea while we wait for your 'TARDIS' to calm down, shall we. I'm sure I have some things for guests around.” Merlin said with a shake of his head. “Come on.” He turned and began walking down a path that The Doctor had somehow missed when he first looked around. He smiled softly at the young man, Merlin as he called himself. It has been a while since he was offered such British treatment. 

Even though he had somehow annoyed this man he was still offered tea as if it was a requirement. It is very odd and something that brought him great joy. This mystery man held some very old fashion traditions. Not that he was complaining. He could use a bit of tea after the escape he had just made. Plus who would pass up a chance to have a conversation with this mysterious young man. Nothing beats an interesting conversation of tea.

Just a short walk down the path a house came into view. The picture it made in the middle of this earthen forest gave off the illusion of a magical cottage. Vines grew up the side half burring the house under the flowers and fruit. The illusion was enhanced by the strange birds eating the fruit. They shimmered as if made of light. Their voices silent but somehow communicating between each other. 

“It is such a nice day. Why don't we have tea outside.” Merlin suggested as he pointed to a wood table with stump chairs. “I'll just pop in for the tea and be right back out.” The Doctor made his way over to the table while examining the stumps. The tree rings where proof enough to show how real they where. Different thicknesses with some areas having holes in it where something had eaten into the tree. This is a very mysterious place. The doctor thought as he ran his electronic screw driver all over the place trying to get a reading. 

A crash and cursing came from inside the cottage making him jump. It seems that this mystery man is prone to dropping things. Not a second later Merlin came back out with a tea set and snacks. Little cakes and cookies sat on the tray giving off a very English feel. Something that should not have been around anymore. Especially not after the last five hundred. 

Merlin sat the tray down and passed a cup of hot tea to the Doctor. “Now lad, why don't you tell this old man why you are playing around in my garden, and how you got here. I didn't see your ship come down. Unless it's that flaming box.” He said while sipping his tea. The Doctor was absolutely delighted by this new mystery and answered as quickly as possible so that he could ask his own questions. 

“Well Merlin its a funny story really. One moment I was under attack by Cybermen when I made an escape and landed here. The TARDIS wasn't very happy with the rough treatment she had to endure. However that's not important right now. What is, is what this is. I mean what is this? Why are you here? Why are you still so British? Not that there is anything wrong with the British. No I quite love the Brits.” Merlin just sat there with wide eyes looking at The Doctor that was rapidly shooting questions. “It is amazing that you have so many different plants from Earth. How did you do that? It has been over two hundred years since Earth ended. It would be very difficult to grow this many different species. Let alone get them!”

Merlin cleared his throat as he set his tea down. “Yes, well...What are Cybermen?” His question unsure as if he really didn't want to know the answer. The Doctor looked shocked for a moment. 

“Cybermen. You don't know Cybermen?” Merlin just shook his head. “I might be a bit further out than I planned. No wonder Darling is upset. But, right. Cybermen. Well Cybermen are cybernetically augmented humanoids. Quite a fascinating process really. As far as I can work out, there are many different reasons they come about. Some to survive others in an effort to obtain immortality. The unfortunate part is that they loose their emotions and sense of individuality. They do also have a tendency to try and convert any other humanoids into Cybermen by a process called cyber-conversion. Not a very peaceful group.” 

Merlin blinked and took another sip of tea. “Right, do I have to worry about these Cyberman?” 

“No, no absolutely not. Well most likely not. I'm sure it is fine. I mean you are pretty far out of the way. It would be difficult to find you. Where are we by the way? This planet doesn't show up on the map.”

Merlin did not seem reassured by The Doctor's words and instead looked kind of perturbed. However was willing to answer his questions and that was all that mattered. “I'm not surprised. This planet doesn't have a name. I am the only one that has gone this far out. The Space Charters are more focused on the other side last I heard.” 

The Doctor couldn't remember who these Space Charters are, but he assumed they mapped the Universe. Strange he was sure that he would remember a group who did that. He had the history of all known races on Darling. Maybe they changed their name soon after establishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well The Doctor is quite taken with this mystery.  
> Merlin on the other hand is so confused.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are loved!


	2. What A 'Garden'!

This place is fascinating. Merlin agreed to let The Doctor stay until Darling was fixed. Unfortunately Merlin didn't have any tools that he could barrow to make the process faster. That was alright as he had some in the TARDIS but they would be difficult to find. Right now though he was more interested in looking around the garden. 

And what a 'garden' it is! Merlin had left him on his own and wandered back into the house. The Doctor was curious to see inside the house as he was sure it would be just as interesting. However he will stick to the woods for now. He started by looking around the the forested path. Red wood, Evergreen, Maple, Oak, Pine, Fir, and so many others mixed together to make an interesting mixed temperate forest.

Granted environmental science was not one that the Doctor dived into much. He could still tell this was an impressive feat of terraforming. He ran his screw driver over everything he saw getting as many reading as possible. He wanted to know how this was possible. Many of these trees had died out on Earth over a thousand years ago. 

Vines made there way up the trees with mistletoe invading the branches above. It was a wondrous sight. You certainly wouldn't be able to see this on Earth. The mix of Eastern and Western species, especially ones that hated each other, was not something anyone could grown. To do it in such a scale was “Clever, Oh he is clever.” 

As he wonders deeper into the 'Garden' the temper changes to be hotter. The plants changing to a more tropical look. Elephant ears calmly sit on the forest floor while Banyan Trees took up the any space they could grow. The large trees created a natural wall from seeing to far into the forest. The Doctor could hear sounds coming from within but could not see the cause. 

The path branched out in several directions. Following the age old tradition of going with gut feeling, or in the Doctor's case what looks the most interesting, he settled for the left path. This path was more of a trail then a real pathway. It looked like animals traveled through here often. Picking his way through the undergrowth was easy despite the apparent lack of paved walkway. 

Creeping along trying to be quiet he finally came to an opening. A large pond sat still in the grove water glistening in the sun. The water was an interesting light blue shifting with purple. Never seeming to stop on one color for more than a few seconds. Movement from the side of the pond brought a large horse like creature to his attention. 

The creature was the same interesting shade of light blue and purple. It didn't really blend in with the green of the forest. The eyes sat more predatorily than a horse with forward facing eyes. The snout more dog like. Looking closer the Doctor could see that the main and tail hair kind of floated in the air. No breeze needed. It was as if the hair was underwater and just swaying in the currents. 

“Fascinating.” He whispered in excitement. The creature didn't hear him and he backed up down the path. He wished to see more but had no desire to see if he could out run the horse. Managing to get back to the main pathway he went right. 

The weather slowly grew colder and he was a ble to see his breath. More and More pine trees started taking over until finally there was snow an ice on the path. “I wonder if he is using some form of environmental control to be able to have all the different seasons so close together? It would male sense if he was using a form of bio dome, but it doesn't look like it. plus this kind of technology should be years out yet.” The screw driver was a flurry of motion as he tried to getting readings of everything. 

He scanned a snowflake only to came back with your everyday H2O. This entire place was a mystery. Not just any type a mystery but a scientific one. The Doctor's favorite kind of puzzle. However as much as he wanted to explore the area and Investigate all it's little nooks and crannies he had to fix his Darling. She would not be able to repair everything on her own. 

Plus he could alway ask Merlin to stay longer. Plenty of time to find out more about this wonderful planet. Turning to make his way back to the TARDIS he missed several white heads pop up from the snow. Red eyes fixed on the departing figure. They quietly bound after the Doctor keeping out of sight. A flick of a large fluffy tail had the others scattering and ducking when the Doctor turned. 

He stood there for a moment still listening to the sound of the wind. “Hm, I thought I heard something.” The doctor turned back around but kept his eyes peeled looking for the slightest of movement. A fuzzy head popped back up flicking one of its pointed ears back. The Doctor spun around just in time to catch the other heads pop up. He froze along with the fuzzy white creatures. The creatures a cute cross between a bunny and a cat. A soft curious chirp left the biggest creature. 

“Right, I'm not sure what you are but my experience with unknown harmless animals does not make this look good.” One of the creatures closest to him made to move only to stop when he looked at it. Tail swishing in the air tilting its head. “I would rather take my chances with the dog horse if its all the same to you.” The Doctor continued slowly backing down the path. 

A couple more of the creatures moved only to stop when he eyed them. “Now, I think would be a good time to run.” More chirps filled the air before as one they bounded through the snow after the Doctor. He was hoping that leaving the snowy environment would save him from whatever those things were, but he wouldn't hold his breath. Using the trees as shields whenever one of them jumped at him, he made good time through the snow. 

Launching into the tropical forest a laugh left him. It just wasn't an adventure without running for your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you can't take the Doctor anywhere!
> 
> Also yes they are large white fuzzy cute carnivores chinchilla. That hunt in packs. I have always loved cute things that can kill. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	3. Merlin's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday but while the rest of the world is going into quarantine, China is coming out of it and my work said "Hey you know what we should do? We should talk all of your work and triple it but also cut down on the time you have to do it. Good luck.~" (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> Well anyways hope you enjoy this. I know I had fun writing it.  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Merlin was sitting in the kitchen making scones when a ting echoed through the house. He stopped confused as to what the sound was. It sounded like an alarm but he didn't remember setting one. The ting sounded again and Merlin walked to the door. The ting more demanding now. Oh, right the proximity wards. The proximity... proximity... Wait someone was here!?

He had just set those wards as a muscle memory. He didn't actually think they would ever go off! Merlin rushed out of the house and down the path. There were none of the usual animals wondering around making it clear that something was here. He didn't have to go far. 

A strange gangly man stood examining his trees with a blue police box just behind him. Merlin tilted his head in confusion. There wasn't a spaceship and he didn't look injured. How did he come here. Merlin looked back at the blue police box even more confused. It really didn't belong there it also didn't look lake any spaceship he knew of. 

Just then the strange man pulled out a blue metal stick running it along his trees. He felt the magic hum in dissatisfaction twisting to get away from the metal thing. Merlin frown. “You there, what're you doin' to my trees? I'll have you know that this is privet property. Though I'm sure the laws for such things have changed by now.” Honestly some people were just so inconsiderate. 

He soon found out that the young man had zero manners. Really who asks for a name without giving their own first. Chivalry was obviously long dead but common decency should still be a thing! It turned out the was named 'The Doctor'. Like he was a secret agent. My name is Bond, James Bond. My name is The Doctor, just The Doctor. Yep it has the same ring to it. The blue box 'Darling' or the TARDIS is what brought him here. 

Obviously Technology has advanced so much that a ship no longer need wings, boosters, or a place for someone to sleep in. Merlin thought eyeing the police box in confusion. Then, then! The blue box, TARDIS, had the gull to spit a metal object into his babies! IT imbedded! There was no way he was going to be able to take care of the injury without scaring! 

Pissed but unable to turn away a person that is now stranded in his garden, Merlin inviter the Doctor to tea. Yes, let him have some tea and then kick him out. A solid plan. Plus he did wish to chat a bit with another human. Talking to trees, magical creatures, and the plant just wasn't the same.

Of course Merlin had forgot that he had left the plates for the scones laying precariously on the counter. In no way did he smash the pates and knock the scones to the floor. He is old and wise. He has out grown is younger clumsy ways. Shit he sliced his hand on a dish shard. Glaring the cut back into nonexistence he snatched the items together ignoring the broken glass. He will deal with that later.

Coming out to the man running the glowing metal stick of discomfort over his stump chair as if it held the answers to all of his questions. The magic around him was growing a bit hostile on the other hand. Merlin set the tray down getting the Doctor's attention. His eyes shining and looking as if he was just giving a new toy.Merlin was already regretting his choice. However now was the time to ask how this man got to his garden. He needed to know to prevent others. 

“Well Merlin its a funny story really. One moment I was under attack by Cybermen when I made an escape and landed here. The TARDIS wasn't very happy with the rough treatment she had to endure. However that's not important right now. What is, is what this is. Imeanwhatisthis? Whyareyouhere?WhyareyoustilsoBritish?Noat theresytngrong thBritish. jwefowefjnamiepjdnqondla;;aoejefwjfhnc.................................. Let alone get them!”

Right so Merlin lost what he was saying about two sentences in and he isn't even sure that was english near the end. What was that something about being chased by a group called Cybermen? “Yes, well...What are Cybermen?” Let's just skip over whatever else he said. 

“Cybermen. You don't know Cybermen? I might be a bit further out than I planned. No wonder Darling is upset. But, right. Cybermen. Well Cybermen are cyberneticallyaugmentedhumanoids.Quite a fasc...” Oh my Goddess it is happening again. He regrets asking! Why, why is this happening! “They do also have a tendency to try and convert any other humanoids into Cybermen by a process called cyber-conversion. Not a very peaceful group.” 

Wait hold up. What was that? They convert humanoid species into them? Also since when is there more than one humanoid species? Sure Merlin has been out of society for a couple hundred year, apparently, but it can't have changed that much. Can it? “Right, do I have to worry about these Cyberman?” 

“No, no absolutely not. Well most likely not. I'm sure it is fine. I mean you are pretty far out of the way. It would be difficult to find you. Where are we by the way? This planet doesn't show up on the map.” The man fired out, contradicting himself almost as soon as he spoke. Dear Crone, does he think before opening his mouth.That was not a very confidence inspiring answer!

With that we finished off our tea. Somehow Merlin managed to shuffle the human speaking machine away to his TARDIS. Which he is going to have to assume does not stand for the Tardigrades In Space project the European Space Agency did in 2008 with the Russians. Maybe he will ask what it stands for later if he ever decides to brave the rapid fire speaking again. However Merlin had other things to worry about right now. 

These Cybermen that the Doctor spoke of seem to be a threat to all human based things. So Merlin figures he should ward the planet. True it is currently uncharted and all the way out in the boonies of space, but it won't be forever. Thankfully (?) he was reminded by the Doctor. Merlin grabbed his futhark runes journal, a bag of quartz, a vile of powdered Dragon's Blood Ink, Moon water, and a brush. 

Merlin hated setting ritual wards but they were more powerful than just doing it without an anchor. He decided to start with his garden to tie it in with the keystone under his house and then work his way out. Teleporting to the small shrine of the Triple goddess he set to work. 

Knelling down Merlin carefully dug a hole in front of the shrine. Mixing the powdered ink into the moon water he shook the container until it was a vibrant thick red liquid. He pulled out a large quartz and drew Algiz on one side then Odin's Illusion on the other. After burying the stone he drew the Triquetra in the dirt above. A soft brush of wind swept through shifting three lines through the sigil.

Merlin huffed in amusement. Ever since he moved to this planet the Goddess has been more playful. He thinks it has to do with the fact magic saturates everything in his garden making it easier for her to interact with others. Merlin brushed off his pants and teleported to the dessert section of his garden. In the middle of the area he repeated the process. This time the sand shifted to form head of a snake with a line down the middle. Fire now invoked into the ritual. Merlin smiled when it heated up even more. 

Teleporting to the center of the temperate woods the sign for earth fell down in leaves over the stone. A green glow softly lighting up the are. Nest he arrived in the center of the tropical forest. The Kelpie came out of the pond and watched as Merlin placed the stone and invoked water. He didn't notice the Doctor backing up down the animal trail he usually takes to come here. Water seeped up to the surface forming a beautiful S as if it was the center of Ying and Yang. 

Nodding to the Kelpie he headed off to his final destination. The highest and coldest point in his garden. He had managed to form a miniature glacier overlooking some of his garden. Chipping away at the ice he placed the last stone to hide his space. The ice cracked forming the symbol of air causing the wind to whip up. Five flashes of light barely visible to the eye shot upward twirling around each other. They danced in the air creating a multi color net before one final flash causing it to fade from sight.

“In her name.” Merlin whispered softly with a smile. It was always satisfying to complete a ritual even if it was more of a chopped one. He glanced down over the snowy plains just taking in the sights. A flash of movement near the meeting point of the temperate. There at the cut off was the doctor running from a pack of Cath Eira. The Cath Eira were slowly surrounding him even as he dodged around the trees. “How?” Was all Merlin could mutter as he watched what was happening. 

Shaking his head he teleported down behind the pack so the Doctor didn't see him. The crazy man was laughing as he ran through the woods for his life. Merlin whistled. One loud sharp sound that carried to the Cath Eira. They froze and turned looking at him. Several chirps sounded questioning each other. “That one is mine. Go find other prey.” One of the Cath Eira hissed hair standing on end razor sharp teeth on display as it advanced at Merlin. However it didn't get far before the largest one tackled it to the ground. Merlin snorted as they tousled for a bit. Finally the largest one got back up and bowed its head chirping at the others. They bounded off disappearing into the snow. 

Merlin looked back to the Doctor that was still running away laughing like it was the best thing in the world. That man was going to stress Merlin out. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a couple clarifying notes...
> 
> \- TARDIS: (Doctor Who) Time And Relative Dimension In Space  
> \- TARDIS: Tardigrades in Space is the first research project to evaluate the ability of tardigrades to survive under open space conditions. It was started by the European Space Agency (ESA), and sent into space on the russian FOTON-M3 mission in 2008. Cool and I can't wait for water bear based aliens.
> 
> \- Futhark: Saxon runes used in writing and magic  
> \- Algiz: (R/Z) Shield and protect... If you want to know about it look it up  
> \- Triquetra: The symbol for the Triple Goddess also known as the trinity  
> \- Kelpie: An unseelie court fae that lives in water and is known to eat people  
> \- Cath Eira: Welsh for Snow Cat or Cat Snow if directly translated 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudoes are loved! Also if you have any questions just ask and I will probably answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well The Doctor is quite taken with this mystery.   
> Merlin on the other hand is so confused. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are loved!


End file.
